narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konmei
Konmei (混迷,Konmei) is a hellish dog that is both the partner and younger brother of the First Yakikage. Lord Dan and Konmei have always been inseparable. Originally apart of an Inuzuka Trio, Konmei had grown spoiled. A clan's future head, Konmei lacked initiative. He possessed excessive hubris in his natural strength as well as an incredibly laid-back perspective. Konmei believed Konohagakure to be humanities responsibility. But during Dan's maturing, Konmei started to display humility. His love for Senken and Dan drove him to battle by their side. Even their attacks were perfectly coordinated. Although Konmei supported his brother's dream wholeheartedly, his lazy nature proved useless. . As a dog who stood larger than most children, little dared to challenge him. Konohagakure shinobi spoke positively of Kiba's legacy. However, Konmei remained a difficult creature. Unless situations involved Dan's or Senken's life, Konmei refused participation, preferring sleep over physical activity. Lord Inuzuka had to bribe or trick Konmei for help. Only after Senken's murder did Konmei's perspective alter. Konmei had witnessed Senken sacrifice his life for Konmei, while Dan tried his hardest to protect him. Even after that horrific ordeal, Dan continuously cried. Never ending tears falling upon Senken's grave. Dan swore on his name to protect Konmei, totally unafraid that such a promise could kill him. Dan constantly showed his drive and loyalty. Konmei blamed himself for Senken's death, but had an epiphany while watching Dan's hardships. His views of humanity, love, trust and friendship transformed. Dan became a symbol of brotherly love. Konmei began actively protecting Dan, showing equal amounts of dedication. Wishing to grow stronger so he could protect his brother, and newly acquired sister. They developed a spiritual link. Soon he, his brother, sister and friends, founded Yakigakure. And while Dan's life took on a higher level of danger, he continued serving as Dan's right hand, adviser, and overall his most devoted bodyguard. One could say not a soul living or dead loves Dan greater than Konmei does. He eventually developed a heart for humanity as well, resulting in his own immense powers blossoming. Individually, Konmei is a beast of immense blossoming potential. Never two steps behind his brother, Konmei's theme approached a unique concept. A beast who possessed a human heart capable of achieving great feats only thought possible through humanity. Konmei's extremely concentrated energy is better circulated and his mind also incredibly complex. Because of his hellish affinity, Shinobi began to refer to him as the Meigo (冥狗 Meigō, literally meaning "Dark Dog"). This title often confused future enemies, as Konmei's fur is white as snow. Appearance Personality Konmei was always the laziest of Kiba's legacy.... Although he openly loves his eldest brother, Konmei publicly feigns despising humans. A false hatred birthed through his brothers murder. But his heart could not hold true to it. Those who he call family, men and women that cheer for him. Care for him. Even sacrifice themselves for him, a large majority were indeed humans. .... Background Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Chakra Control Inuzuka Clan Techniques Konmei possesses an immense mastery of Inuzuka Clan Technique, enough to rival his brother in combat. Together, they pushed their family into unimaginably higher levels. Before his training upon The Hill of Dog's, Konmei displayed innate control over his techniques. He matched Dan's form and energy to unleash devastating combination techniques. He transformed into a perfect reflection of Dan. Keeping up with his brothers every movement. In his human form, Konmei accessed stronger ninjutsu such as his basic clan techniques. He developed two methods of utilizing his clans inamous technique. A technique which granted his human transformation beast-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes. After chakra circulates his entire body while shrouding it, Konmei starts to move on all fours. An innate trait. Konmei's speed movement and reflexes received a dramatic upgrade, rivaling a wild creature. His natural physical prowess mixed with impeccable chakra control, boosted his speed to teleporting levels, enough to easily keep up with his brother. Since Dan used weight training alongside Konmei, his physical attributes enhanced techniques further. His appearance becomes more natural. Growing larger nails, teeth and pointed ears. He also retains his slit pupils. Konmei's physical feats remained enough to match his brother. Together, they utilized their clan's ferocious "hit-and-run" system of battling that his family is infamous for. Sheer speed and strength mixed with impressive agility and acrobatics leaves his opponent blurred and unable to launch a counter attack let alone perform another technique. A trait enhanced further by his combination attacks with his brother. The Beast Human Taijutsu (獣人体術, Jūjin Taijutsu; Literally meaning "Beast Human Body Technique") an insane style of battle. However, as mentioned previously, Konmei also developed a second method of this technique. Four Legs is one of few jutsu that lacks a necessity for seals. It is achieved through pure chakra control. And so, Konmei can perform it in his regular form. Since Dogs are naturally incredibly faster and stronger, this enhancement pushes Konmei's body to levels that thought impossible. In truth, Konmei's physical attributes far surpasses Dan. Easily destroying nearly absolute defenses, moving at near instantaneous speeds, before tearing opponents to absolute shreds. His teeth become sharper than cursed blades, claws enough to scratch cleanly through armor. Konmei possesses muscles that could easily crush a humans body. His attacks destroy the surrounding area, nearly devastating an entire town. Dog based Taijutsu consist of tackling, crushing and utterly destroying. His Passing Fang set receives a colossal increase. For this reason, he mostly uses this form in cases in which Dan is unable to fight, or Konmei is fighting alone as his brother cannot keep up. Unlike Dan, whose extensive training unlocked his Heart of the Wild Beast and tamed Tiangou, Konmei underwent a different approach. Ninken of the Inu Tribe revolved around their ability to transform into a Human. While Ninken can become humans through a simple trick, Konmei's human form is an actual shape shifting technique. Where his body is granted two shapes to exist in. None falser than the other. This technique is useful that it grants Konmei excessive advantages that Dog lack. The Inuzuka Brother's are known for their use of a special version of their double headed dog. While combination techniques are achieved through simple transformations such as Beast Human Clone, Konmei and Dan's Fusion abilities revolve around Konmei's shape shifting skill. As Konmei is able to become an actual human, Dan's and Konmei chakra can link together before taking shape. Instead of a simple transformations, The Inuzuka brothers actually become the Inuzuka's infamous two headed dog. As one, their chakra amoung and physical attributes given monstrously unbelievable enhancements. They are able to constantly attack without fear of reverting as even if they run low on energy, they will not separate. In this form, The Inuzuka brothers can continuously utilize their Passing Fang technique for super devastation. Also, they can combine it with their physical enhancement hiden as a method of improving their overall power. As mentioned previously, they do not separate from damage or lack of sustainable energy. Although a powerful advantage, it can also serve as an extreme disadvantage. Should they run low, they will remain trapped as one until they gather enough energy to willfully revert themselves. Also, due to Dan's requirement of forming a third shadow clone, they are unable to classify their usage of Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf. Meaning that technique still suffers from the same weakness as its normal usage. Dan often states that the third head was supposed to be Senken. Hence, a perfected Three Headed Wolf that would fuse permanently. However, this became impossible upon Senken's death. Enhanced Tracking and Hunting Although not as powerful as his brothers nose, Konmei possesses a different aspect to scent. He can literally smell chakra, and judge a persons power through it.... Ninjutsu Fire Release Konmei possesses an affinity for Fire Release. Although a Dog, he can use fire release jutsu impressively. Firing streams of fire from his mouth, unleashing a volley of fireballs, even shooting a star across the sky as a symbol. Unlike other animals, some of his techniques do not require hand seals, while others are only accessible through his human transformation technique.... Heavenly Flames of Resurrection Konmei acquired a second special trait from his training upon the Hill of Dogs. One that had no connections to the Inuzuka brother's wild theme. After passing Yatsufusa's trial, Konmei had been bestowed a technique forgotten by time. The Heavenly Flames of Resurrection (復活の青い炎 Fukkatsu no Aoi Honō). Konmei is able to willfully convert his body into heavenly flames. A feat he can also accomplish subconsciously. These flames shine bright enough to illuminate absolute darkness. By converting his body into fire, he can avoid physical damage through elemental intangibility. Even some elemental forces simply phase through his being. Embers and wisp of fire flickering about. Dancing until they are reunited, forming Konmei once more. As well as become fire, he can create his heavenly flames for manipulation. Besides its immense defensive capabilities, Heavenly Flames of Resurrection grants Konmei an ability to protect Dan overall. A fire that does not burn. One meant for healing, for protection and to ensure his loved ones survival. Unlike normal fire, his Heavenly Flames of Resurrection regenerate any wounds they come into contact with. Feeding warmth into his targets body. Although powerful enough to rival a top notch medical ninjutsu, his flames are not an instant heal. Heavenly Flames of Resurrection requires time to complete its process. A small drawback for an impressive skill. They only heal those Konmei possess a love for. To others, his flames become a powerful concussive force. Careful manipulation allows him to expel immensely concussive fire blast, form barriers and other objects for offensive, defensive or supplementary reasons. Because his fires do not burn, his mane and areas where fur is white are often consumed by his heavenly blaze. Dojutsu Sharingan Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba) Category:Yakigakure